


Concomitant - Snowball Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1190]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has some fun with snowballs. It may not have been quite the best idea, but then Gibbs joins in and it's unbelievably good.





	Concomitant - Snowball Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/03/2002 for the word [concomitant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/03/concomitant).
> 
> concomitant  
> Accompanying; attendant; occurring or existing concurrently.  
> Something that accompanies or is collaterally connected with something else; an accompaniment.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 19 theme Snowball/Snowball fight/Snowman.

Splut. Splut. Gibbs shot upright in bed. He glanced down at the snowballs that were now pooling in his lap due to sliding down his chest when he sat up. “What the actual fuck, Tony?”

“You weren’t supposed to move.” Tony huffed. “I was trying to see what you would look like with breasts.”

“Why?”

“You know me. I like the ladies.”

“Yeah, but you like me more.”

Tony grinned, “Which is why I was trying to see what you would look like with breasts.”

“I’m not getting breasts, Tony.”

“I know. I don’t want you to.”

“Then why would you try to give me snowball breasts?”

Tony shrugged. “It made sense in my head.”

Gibbs glared. “Get the snowballs off of my dick, Tony. They’re fucking cold.”

Tony pouted. “We can’t play with them even a little bit?”

Gibbs sighed. “Exactly what were you wanting to do?”

“Well I got two of them, so that we could both use one for concomitant pleasure.”

“It’s not really that pleasurable.”

“Not even if I do this?” Tony asked as he leaned down and licked the underside of Gibbs’ cock that wasn’t covered by the snowballs.

“You tell me.” Gibbs countered, quickly divesting Tony of his clothes and grabbing one of the snowballs and placing it on Tony’s dick before licking the underside of it like Tony had done to him.

Tony moaned and Gibbs took advantage of Tony’s distraction to remove the other snowball from his dick and place it on Tony’s right nipple. Tony’s breathing stuttered at the unexpected cold, but unlike Gibbs he froze, keeping the cold exactly where it was instead of knocking it off. 

“You like that do you?”

Tony couldn’t help moaning again as Gibbs’ licked his skin with his tongue. The contrast of the heat of Gibbs’ tongue to the cold where the snowballs were made Tony shiver. Of course, being inside the house, the snow was starting to melt quite a bit.

Tony could feel the liquid dripping down his chest and pooling around his groin. It wasn’t the sexiest of sensations. Tony gasped as Gibb’s mouth slid onto his cock. 

The thing practically sprang to attention. Tony had been distracted enough that he hadn’t noticed what Gibbs was planning, but he was definitely paying attention now. Gibbs swallowed around Tony’s cock taking some of the water from the snowballs into his mouth at the same time. 

Tony couldn’t think. He literally felt like his brain was oozing out of his head right now. It felt so good, but was also overwhelming.

Gibbs pulled off of Tony’s dick and Tony groaned in protest though he didn’t say anything. Gibbs didn’t stay off for long, just long enough to grab a towel to place under Tony in an attempt to help mop up the water and prevent the bed from getting too wet and the lube. Gibbs quickly returned his mouth to Tony’s cock.

Tony shuddered as Gibbs’ started to prep his asshole. Gibbs slid slick fingers inside of Tony, working them in and out as he worked his mouth over Tony’s dick. Finally he deemed Tony’s ass slick enough and pulled off of Tony’s cock, only to slide his own dick into Tony’s ass.

Slowly, at first, he didn’t want to hurt Tony. To distract Tony, Gibbs nibbled on his nipples alternating between the one with a puddle of melted snow and the other drier one. Tony couldn’t really form words anymore.

He just panted and moved his hips and body in an attempt to get more. His dick slid against Gibbs’ chest providing delicious friction as Gibbs continued to work his cock in and out of Tony’s body while still paying sweet sweet attention to Tony’s nipples.

Tony whined and whimpered, words completely lost to him. All he could feel were the alternating sensations across his body and it was driving him crazy. He was so close and yet so far.

Finally, Tony felt Gibbs’ rhythm falter and speed up. The movements became jerky as Gibbs grew closer to orgasm himself. Tony thrust his cock against Gibbs’ chest harder in an attempt to get some more friction.

Gibbs took care of it for him by bringing his hand around to grasp Tony’s dick and jerk him off. Now they were both panting as the both grew closer and closer to the edge. Tony fell off the edge first and collapsed back onto the bed.

Gibbs orgasm was a bit smoother, but no less pleasurable as he slowly slid down Tony’s chest and off to the side to rest on the bed. Despite the wet spot being bigger than normal, both of them fell asleep rather quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
